Maintaining communication with consumers is an important part of creating a stable business. Sometimes, however, an entity may lose communication with a consumer if, for example, the consumer moves to a new location or gets a new telephone number. Sometimes reestablishing communications is easy. Other times, such as when a consumer has failed to repay a loan and does not desire communications with a lender, reestablishing communications may be difficult. Accordingly, there is tremendous value in making it possible for entities such as lenders, banks, credit card issuers, and/or collections agencies to maintain and/or re-open lines of communication with their customers and consumers.